one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror Teacher
Terror Teacher '(テロ先生, ''Tero-Sensei) is a highly powerful and famous professional hero who works for the planetary defense agency, stationed on planet earth. She is known for being the most extreme and strict teacher known to all mankind, and has earned the title of 'Greatest Teacher In The Universe '(宇宙で最も偉大な教師, Uchu De Mottomo Idaina Kyoshi) due to her ability to submit, teach, and reform even the most unruly, hopeless, and most badly behaved students all around the globe, having already reformed thousands of young men and women who were previously considered unteachable, prevailing through her extreme, cruel and unnatural teaching methods. Appearance General Appearance Fashion Sense Personality General Personality Relationships Allies Enemies Background Early Life Synopsis Powers & Abilities Terror Teacher was born gifted with an affinity towards the supernatural. She seems to be a human being who has conditioned and raised her skills through living a life of dedication to martial arts as well as focusing on harnessing the natural latent superhuman potentiality within her body, something that many human beings are doing in order to seize status as a pro hero. Her powers are largely based purely upon skill and training, and it is her dedication to making society a better place, as well as turning young men and women onto the right life paths which has caused her to pursue a career in teaching. In spite of remaining true to her duties as the greatest teacher known to mankind, she is still a licensed official member of the planetary defense agency. Like many pro heroes who are employed by the planetary defense agency, terror teacher is also a licensed, signed and approved card-carrying member of the galactic martial arts federation. Her talent and training within performing and using martial arts is said to be a primary contributing factor to her developing greatly superhuman powers and abilities, resulting in her having long overcome the absolute borders and limitations of a being being and enter strength and power attributed to that of heroes. It is largely unknown whether or not she was born with a specific supernatural power, or whether she developed some, though she is observed as being a highly capable hero who is more than cut out for the duty of a PDA operative. General Abilities '''Superhuman Strength: Superhuman Speed: Superhuman Durability: Superhuman Stamina: Superhuman Toughness: Martial Arts Skill 'Subjugating Fist '(征服の拳, Seifuku No Ken) Quotes Quotes By Terror Teacher *(About Nagoya) ''"...I know that boy. There's no mistaking that ferocious look, the kind of expression I've only ever seen on one man ever. He's the only failure on my otherwise speckless list of successful students... to think that he was able to survive this long outside the walls. But that would be you, wouldn't it, nagoya?... the only student I've ever failed to teach... the most stubborn, pigheaded, insubordinate child on earth... but more than anything, I blame myself. You had so much potential, but you wouldn't let anyone in... well, not this time. You were always my one regret... the one I couldn't save... but no more. I won't let this opportunity slip through my fingers. I'm coming for you nagoya. And this time... you will be made right" '' Quotes About Terror Teacher Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans